A Tale of Two Hearts
by Emma 1818
Summary: One night, Craig and Emma have a little talk about their lives. Do Sparks fly? What happens next? Takes place 1 week after Ash leaves in GDTRno season 5 spoilers


Rating- PG

Rating Reason- implied sensitive topics

Couple- Cremma (Craig/Emma)

Summary: Craig and Emma have a little talk about their lives.

* * *

This is a short little one-shot I wrote about Craig/Emma (Cremma). Hey, it's an unusual couple and I wanted to write something a tad different to try and cure my writer's block for my other 2 stories. lol. I hope you like it, tell me what you think. I want to know if i should expand this and make it a chapter story or keep it as a one shot. This takes place a week after Ash left for England in Going Down The Road.

* * *

"CRAIG! Spike needs you to baby sit!" Joey yelled up the stairs to Craig while hanging up the phone.

Craig came down the stairs while saying, "Last time i checked, Emma was old enough to-…"

"Emma never came home, Craig, they're out looking for her. So if you wouldn't mind, take Angie and go babysit Jack!" Joey said, cutting Craig off.

"...Okay, uhm, yeah, okay.." Craig stammered, he was at loss of words. What is she was kidnapped? Or something bad happened to her... he'd seen her with Jay after school, what would Jay do to her?

'_Why am I so freaked out about this?'_ Craig wondered to himself as he drove to Spike and Snake's. Sure, he talked to Emma from time to time and his step dad and her step dad were close friends, but he never really thought of her really as a friend or... beyond. They may have clicked a little bit when he helped her find her dad. Craig didn't know why he was so worried.

Craig reached the Nelson-Simpson residence with Angie and out came two worried parents.

"Craig! Thank goodness, Jack is inside, oh please let Emma be okay!" Spike said to Craig as she hugged him.

"I'm sure Emma is fine." Craig managed to say. Snake and Spike made their way to the car and drove off in search for Emma.

Craig entered the Simpson-Nelson residence and found jack sitting on the floor in front of the TV watching The Wiggles. "Hey Jack, how ya doing, buddy?" Craig said to him.

"I'm okey," Jack said in his cute little voice. Then he looked at Craig and asked, "Where's Emmy?"

Craig looked at Jack for a second. He was about to reply, but there was a sudden crash in the basement. "Stay here." Craig instructed Jack and Angie. They nodded and Craig went down into the basement. He didn't see anything, exept the widow was open and Emma's hamper was fallen over.

"Craig? What are you doing here?" A voice said from behind him.

Craig nearly jumped two feet off of the ground. "EMMA! What are you doing? Everybody is out looking for you! They think you were kidnapped or something because you didn't come home!" he yelled.

Emma looked down at the ground, "I'm sorry. I guess I forgot to call or something," A tear escaped from her eye before she went on, "I guess I really screwed up, huh? Again. There I go again, screwing up. Why cant things be like they used to?" Emma started to cry.

Craig walked towards Emma and put an comforting arm around her. '_This is weird. Why do I feel so bad? Its only Emma, I never really talked to her.'_

"Its okay." Craig whispered.

"No, no it's not. I'm always screwing up. With Jay… surely you heard about that. The ravine," Craig nodded slightly and Emma sobbed and continued, "I keep screwing up. Today I let Jay talk me into going to the Ravine again. That's where I was. Im still stressed about the shooting, and he knows it. He used it to his advantage and I let him. I am such a screw up. I just want things to be like they were before." Emma cried silently into Craig's chest.

"I guess in some way I know how you feel," he began. Emma looked at him with her questioning eyes, begging him to go on, "Ever since I was diagnosed that I was Bi-Polar, everybody thinks I'm crazy. People walk on eggshells around me. Making sure they wont say anything that will set me off. Like, there goes Crazy Craig again." Craig sighed. "That's why Ash left. She couldn't take me. She thinks I'm crazy. She said she needed a break, so she went of to England. Today she called me. Apparently, she isn't coming back, she met some guy."

"Then Ash doesn't deserve you. I don't think you're crazy. People, my parents especially, walk on eggshells around me too. They don't want to upset me. I wish they would just stop and let me be." Emma said.

"Me too," Craig replied, "It's nice to have somebody to relate to."

"Yeah, it is." Emma said. '_Wait, this is Craig. I've never really talked to him. We've never been friends, out parents just went to school together. This is weird, but nice.'_

Craig smiled. The first smile since Ash left. Emma smiled back, the first real smile since the shooting.

"Everything is going to be okay. Don't worry, Emma." Craig told her.

"I know that now. Don't worry about people, You aren't crazy. And if they thing that, they're not worth it." Emma smiled at him. They hugged and Craig gave Emma a small kiss on the cheek.

"I know, I won't"

They pulled apart and both smiled at each other, knowing everything will be alright.

* * *

A/N: sooooo, what do ya think? Huh? Was it good, bad? Oh yeah, Jack is okay. I know, they kinda left him upstairs alone, but he was too distracted by the TV to get into trouble. Lol. Plus, Angie was there. lol 


End file.
